


After Dazar'alor

by xore



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xore/pseuds/xore
Summary: Just as the Horde is catching up to the Alliance as they retreat from Dazar'alor, Jaina's mana reserves deplete and strand her in the Horde city. Sylvanas uses this situation to her advantage and questions the archmage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the very end and right after the Battle for Dazar'alor. Slightly dub-con at first. There are mentions of events that did not take place in the video game of World of Warcraft, but is hardly important to the story or the smut. Ciarci is my main.
> 
> I apologize for the overuse of commas. I speak German and those Germans love their goddamn commas.

Another arrow struck above Jaina's leg above her boot and she flinched, knowing that her protection from arrows wasn't going to last her much longer in this fight. Strong as she was, having a great deal of the Horde's champions upon her had proven so far to be quite the challenge, and she had so far used most of her magical reserves to ensure that they wouldn't get past her and to the Alliance ships that she was protecting.

Jaina felt the pull of strong magic as one of the shamans in the group casted a Bloodlust spell, so she reacted quickly and put herself in an ice block to prevent damage. Good, that would buy her twenty seconds to think as the champions scrambled around to heal their allies and free others from their ice prisons. She spared a quick glance at the ships she was protecting, a burst of panic rising through her chest. They weren't nearly as far away as she would have liked. If she left anytime soon, it would be easy for even the weakest Horde mage to open a portal to the ships and attack the unsuspecting sailors. Still, she knew that she was growing weak, and any attempts that she had made thus far to drink a healing or mana potion had been thwarted by one of the melee fighters knocking it from her hands. At this point, even attempting to drink a potion was a waste of resources and time - time that she could be using to cast spells.

The Horde champions didn't fare poorly, as only a few of their allies had fallen so far. Sure, nearly everyone on the battlefield was scrapped up in some way or another, but they were not nearly as weak as Jaina felt. Not to mention that this break in combat had allowed them to heal themselves and drink all of the mana potions they could. Jaina cursed herself, realizing that this may have not been the best idea. Still, she had another eight seconds left on her ice block, and she needed just a little more time to strategize, just a bit more time...

Eight seconds flew by quicker than she expected and she found herself being bombarded by combat once again the moment the ice block fell. She focused her efforts on a rather vicious-looking orc warrior, but it seemed like every time she struck the champion, he was immediately healed. Curse the Light for blessing even the most savage races of the Horde with the ability to heal one another! She sucked a breath in and quickly summoned another water elemental... or, rather, tried to. The spell died on her fingers, though, and she stared at her hands in confusion for a moment before attempting to cast a simple ice bolt spell. That fizzled off as well, and Jaina realized with a sense of dread that her mana was depleted. Her only chance now was to wait out the battle long enough to find the energy to teleport away. Or she could risk attempting to use the last mana potion she had. Just as she was reaching into her bag to grab it, she felt faint, and the world spun as she fell to the ice beneath her.

-

"Nathanos!"

Nathanos turned to face the Horde champion who had called upon him; quirking an eyebrow as he looked down at the Goblin warlock. She was small for her kind and clearly worn out from the battle; her bangs clinging to her forehead with sweat of having to run around so much and pointed ears drooping ever so slightly. There were a few scrapes on her cheek from the combat, as well as a rather deep gash in her left side. Compared to many of the other Horde champions, she fared well, which was likely why she had been appointed to gather Nathanos. "Ciarci," he said, recognizing the champion. She had always proven loyal to the Dark Lady, but that was no reason to allow himself to become at ease in her presence. "You may speak," he permitted, not allowing the everlasting look of disdain drop from his face.

She relaxed, shifting her position just a little bit to rest her weight on her right hip; relieving a bit of pain from her injured side. A wicked grin formed on her lips and before Nathanos could find the words to discipline her for showing such emotions during the high-stakes battle, her high-pitched voice blurted out the sweetest words Nathanos had heard all day. "We've captured Lord Admiral Jaina Proudmoore. She depleted all 'a her mana during that last fight, so our rogues bound her." She bounced a little on her heels, that grin never dropping from her face.

Despite the hardships of the day, Nathanos found himself smirking. Without looking behind him, he beckoned forward the Dark Rangers that Sylvanas had appointed him, knowing that Anya possessed anti-magic shackles. As soon as he felt her presence on his left side and Kalira's on his right, he tilted his head at the Goblin restlessly awaiting his orders. "The Warchief will be very pleased with you and your team. Now, bring me to Proudmoore." Ciarci nodded and spun on her heels, ignoring the obvious pain in her side as she led Nathanos and his rangers to the large group of Horde Champions still gathered on the frozen part of the ocean. Healers were weaving between people to get to other wounded champions, and the moment that one spotted Ciarci, she quickly ran to her side to heal her.

Ciarci nodded her thanks to the Blood Elf, who then ran off to take care of an injured Tauren, before motioning to the center of the chaos. There, nearly passed out, laid Jaina. Her hands were bound behind her back and her feet were bound together. She was surrounded by a few warriors who kept their weapons at the ready, should she get up. She looked nearly dead, though, with dark circles under her closed eyes, and Nathanos knew that he would delight in that image until the day he permanently passed.

He coldly regarded the warriors surrounding her before turning his head to speak to Anya. "Bind her wrists with your anti-magic shackles." Anya nodded and silently stalked behind the mage to snap the cuffs in place around her wrists. As she did that, Jaina's eyes opened, and she took a moment to regain her focus before looking up at the ranger lord standing in front of her. Her eyes glowed blue for the briefest of moments before she felt all of the power drain from her body as the cuffs worked as intended. The panicked look in her eyes made Nathanos chuckle dryly, and she redirected her glare up at him.

"Are you so afraid to fight me yourself that you have to resort to anti-magic items, Blightcaller?" As though uncaring about the swords and axes pointed directly at her throat, Jaina sat upright, not diverting her attention from Nathanos as she tried to egg him on. All she needed was to get these cuffs off, then she could use what little was left of her magical reserves to create a portal. She hardly even cared where the portal went at this point. It could go to the bottom of the ocean, but that would be better than where she was now.

Nathanos didn't rise to the bait, however, merely raising an eyebrow. "Are you so afraid to fight the Horde that you have to resort to magic, Lord Admiral?" The way he said her title was dripping with sarcasm, making Jaina's scowl deepen. "No matter. Your fate is not mine to decide. Ciarci."

"Yes?" The Goblin was quickly at Nathanos' side again, but he didn't spare her a glance as he kept his eyes locked with Jaina's.

"Have you or your allies told the Warchief of our unexpected advantage?"

"No sir."

"What of Blaine Bloodhoof?"

"He doesn't know neither."

"And Lor'themar Theron?"

"He don't know."

"Very good." He pulled his attention away from Jaina to glance down to Ciarci. "Your reward may be traveling to Orgrimmar to inform the Warchief of our prisoner. Give her every bit of information that you have about the battle, including the death of Rastakhan."

"Yes sir," she said, and pulled out her Hearthstone to make her way back to Orgrimmar. Before she ported away, Nathanos caught her sticking her tongue out at Jaina.

"As for the rest of you," Nathanos said, raising his voice so the rest of the Horde champions would listen to him over the sounds of their chatter. "The Zandalari may be crippled, but they are still a powerful ally. They need all of the help they can get in chasing off any remaining Alliance and rebuilding parts of the city. Any priests, druids, or paladins must be sure to focus their energy on healing the wounded. Go now." Without any objections from the crowd, mages opened their portals and the champions quickly dispersed back into Dazar'alor as Nathanos refocused his attention on Jaina. "Kalira. Anya. Proudmoore is to be escorted to the highest security anti-magic holding cell that this city has to offer."

-

Sylvanas kept her head held high as she stalked through the halls of the prison, walking directly into any guards who happened to be in her path. She paid them no mind as they stumbled to the side, however, keeping herself focused on the one task at hand. Her champions had managed to capture Lady Jaina Proudmoore. The same Lady Jaina Proudmoore who had been the sole reason that the Alliance had managed to win the Battle for Lordaeron, forcing Sylvanas to blight her beloved city.

When Baine had heard of the Lord Admiral's capture, his first reaction had been concern that the Alliance would attack again to recover their most powerful weapon. Sylvanas had assured him that they were weak from the original attack and without having Jaina to lead the excursion, they had little chance of regaining her. Just to be sure, she had ordered to have a good chunk of Orgrimmar's own navy guarding the ports of Dazar'alor. It had been nearly two weeks since the attack, and no Alliance fools had yet come forward to attack the Zandalari city, nor any other Horde city. Battles still raged in Darkshore and the Arathi Highlands, but those were little more than the shifts of power back and forth that everyone was used to seeing. She cared little for the control of those petty lands.

Just as midnight struck, she approached Jaina's cell, where Kalira and Anya had been stationed to stand guard for the last few weeks. Nathanos had joined them as well, and almost seemed to perk up a little as the Warchief approached. "Dark Lady," he greeted her, bowing a little bit as Kalira and Anya saluted her.

"Champion," she said in return as she spared a few glances around this part of the prison. She had needed many keys just to get this far back, and every doorway was guarded by a combination of her Dark Rangers and Queen Talanji's forces. The door to the cell itself required two different keys to get into, as well as a combination code. "I take it our prisoner is being well taken care of?"

"Unfortunately so," Nathanos said, annoyance clouding his voice. "Talanji has ordered that she has enough food and water to get by, despite being the one who ordered the slaughter of her father." He lowered his voice a little and leaned an inch closer to Sylvanas. "Though I'm sure the queen has plenty of other issues on her mind and wouldn't much care if an accident were to occur."

Sylvanas raised a pale eyebrow and met his eyes. "That will not be necessary, champion. As much of a nuisance as she is, we must keep Lady Proudmoore alive to get some information from her." She glanced over to her Dark Rangers. "And that is what I am here to do. Kalira, Anya, get the door."

Without so much as a nod, the undead women each pulled a key from their pouches and unlocked one of the locks. Kalira then put in the combination code, and the door swung open.

The cell itself was little more than a bare room containing a rather meager-looking cot, a termite-chewed table and chair, and a barred window. Of much more interest to Sylvanas was the prisoner being kept there. Jaina Proudmoore, now stripped of her staff and her belt that had been attached to all of her bags, was sitting in the cot. Her head snapped up as she heard the door open, and Sylvanas relished in how her eyes widened upon seeing her. Nathanos entered behind her, and Jaina tore her eyes off of the Warchief to spare him the nastiest glare that she could possibly muster. Aside from glaring, there was not much that she could do to attack him or Sylvanas. Not only was the cell itself covered by an anti-magic shell, but her wrists were still cuffed in front of her with Anya's anti-magic shackles. Sylvanas smirked at the sight and took another step toward the captive archmage.

The cell was silent for a moment, tense as Jaina tried hard to maintain any shred of dignity and pride that she had left. She refused to break eye contact, while Sylvanas just glanced down to her and feigned boredom. "I wonder what our little lion would think, seeing his auntie in such a dismal state," she said, almost dismissively.

At the mention of Anduin, Jaina's eyes narrowed and she clenched her jaw. "The _King_ is safe in Stormwind, surrounded by Azeroth's finest military," she stated, shifting in her spot so her back was straighter.

"I never suggested otherwise, Lady Proudmoore." The way Sylvanas said her name made Jaina tense a little for reasons beyond her knowledge. She forced herself to relax, knowing that as much as Nathanos may want her dead, Sylvanas was smart enough to know a strategic military advantage when she saw one. Though Jaina would die before giving away any classified Alliance intel, there was great benefit in holding her captive as a bargaining chip. Still, she stayed wary, not wanting to allow Sylvanas any other advantages over her. 

Sylvanas grabbed the chair and spun it so the back was facing Jaina. Almost making a show of it, she wiped the dust from the seat and sat down. Her thighs parted as she leaned against the back of the chair, and Jaina found her eyes being drawn down for a brief moment before she forced herself to look back up into the piercing red eyes of the Warchief. She could feel her face heat up a bit and found herself longing for her magic much more than she had over the last few weeks, just so she could cool down her warm cheeks. "If you're not here to taunt me about Anduin, then why are you here?"

An arm rested atop the back of the chair and Sylvanas leaned her head against her hand, still keeping the bored look on her face. "To get information, of course. About how in the world you managed to get past the Zandalari fleet with minimal damages to your own. About the Kul Tiran military and navy. And, of course, about any information the Alliance may have that I don't." Sylvanas leaned forward in the chair, getting closer to Jaina. The other woman simply kept herself steady, repeating to herself over and over again in her head that Sylvanas wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Any information she had was too valuable to simply kill. Unless...

"You would make a wonderful corpse," Nathanos spat out, still standing behind where Sylvanas sat. Jaina blinked before snapping her attention to him with a small frown.

"I thought the Forsaken were all about consent. Consent to join and follow your so-called queen." Nathanos' eyes narrowed and he looked like he had something to say, but Jaina quickly cut him off. "Of course, Anduin told me what happened with Calia. How the banshee killed all of the Forsaken who hadn't yet come back to her, regardless of whether they would have deserted the Horde or not."

Sylvanas stood upright abruptly and the chair fell to the ground. Her eyes flared red, practically boring holes into Jaina's skull as she glared down at her. Jaina dared to meet her gaze, staring back up at her. Despite her current position, she absolutely refused to abandon her stubborn nature. 

The stare-off lasted for a solid minute before a smirk took Sylvanas' lips. She broke the eye contact with Jaina, opting instead to turn towards Nathanos and give him her bow and arrows. Her champion looked down at the weaponry with a confused blink before looking back to his queen. "Warchie-"

"I think that Lady Proudmoore and I could benefit from some time alone, Nathanos. Leave us at once. Lock the door behind you. And don't dare to open it until you receive my signal." He hesitated for a moment, glancing over to Jaina and gazing over the cuffs as if to make sure that they were sufficiently locked. "Go," Sylvanas said, her tone harder than it had been before.

"Yes, my Queen." Nathanos shot one last glare to Jaina before he left the room.

-

Only when the final lock clicked did Sylvanas turn her attention back towards her captive. Jaina looked sufficiently nervous behind her facade of stubborn pride, but Sylvanas had to admire how she refused to break down. That, of course, would make it all the more fun when she finally did. 

"I suppose you never can trust teenagers to keep secrets, can you?" She tilted her head, still looking down at Jaina. "A fatal flaw of the living, to have all of those hormones flying around during your peak years."

Jaina almost seemed to take offense to that, but instead forced herself to roll her eyes slightly and return the bored look that Sylvanas was giving her. "The King is fit to run Stormwind and the Alliance, if that's what you're insinuating. He's beyond mature for his years, and-"

"And yet he had to run to his auntie for help when attempting to invade Lordaeron. Almost pathetic, in a sense. You  _were_ the glue holding the Alliance together. Now there's nothing left but a band of misfits. The King and his mutt are not fit to lead an army. Alleria will snap at any moment. Tyrande and Malfurion are nowhere to be found. Mekkatorque is dead. Not to mention-" 

"Mekkatorque is  _what_?!" Jaina flew to her feet, her eyes glowing blue for half of a second before the magic was repressed. She had no way of knowing, of course, that Mekkatorque was simply incapacitated, but Sylvanas has no reason to tell her otherwise. Instead, she quirked an eyebrow, her smirk growing ever so slightly. 

"I suppose you had no way of knowing, did you? In your attack, my champions killed the little gnome. What a shame, too. He was probably my favorite." She shrugged, feigning an uninterested look at the claws of her gloves. "He was always so... eccentric. Not usually my type, but entertai-"

"You  _KILLED Mekkatorque_!?" Surprisingly quickly, Jaina shoved Sylvanas back. The elf looked up from her hand with a scowl as she regained her footing, but in that time Jaina had hurried forward and pushed her again back into the wall. Air that Sylvanas didn't know had been in her lungs was knocked out and she blinked, her ears pressing back against her head. Rage and sadness, she had expected. But for the mage to simply fly off the handle and risk her own life... that was new. She filed the information away for later as she stood upright.

"I did nothing of the sort, Lady Proudmoore. Your friend simply gave his life in an unprovoked attack that you organized."

If she knew that Sylvanas was egging her on, Jaina showed no sign of it as she marched forward, uncaring of the shackles binding her wrists as she wrapped her hands around Sylvanas' throat. "I cannot believe I was ever foolish enough to protect you and your city. I should have allowed Varian to take it over the  _first_ time you betrayed-" She was cut off by black tendrils throwing her back, pinning her against the wall on the opposite side of the room. Enraged further, Jaina struggled, but the tendrils simply moved her hands above her head as Sylvanas slowly approached her.

"You play a dangerous game, Lady Proudmoore. I suggest you shut your mouth before you provoke further harm." Stubborn as always, Jaina opened her mouth to speak again, but was hardly allowed to breathe before one of the tendrils pushed past her lips and effectively gagged her. Sylvanas tisked and pulled a concealed knife from her boot as she stepped dangerously close to Jaina. Jaina's eyes immediately went to the knife before she looked back at Sylvanas, and she squirmed a little bit against the wall as she made a muffled noise into the tendril. "Unless you plan on swearing your loyalty to your Queen, I see no reason to allow you to speak right now." Sylvanas kept her in place with the tendrils as she focused her attention to Jaina's dress. With no reservation, she used the knife to slice the laces of the top part of the dress one by one, allowing Jaina's breasts to fall free.

Ignoring the look of shock that took over the mage's face, Sylvanas simply allowed her knife to roam further down. She slowly sliced open the straps of the corset and focused her attention back on Jaina's flushed face. "You blame me for the death of your ally and for the actions of one of my followers, who I assure you, was  _heavily_ disciplined." The corset fell open to the ground, leaving Jaina covered by what remained of her dress. "Would it not be the same-" Sylvanas haphazardly tossed the knife onto the cot beside them. "-if I were to blame you for the actions of Arthas?" Sylvanas' voice betrayed her and quivered a little at the thought of the man, a pain rearing up in the scar on her chest. Ignoring the momentary sign of weakness, she focused her attention on using the claws of her gloves to rip Jaina's sleeves, so the dress fell to the ground and pooled beneath them. She took a step back with a soft huff, allowing herself a moment to take in the sight of the mage.

Left now in nothing but her cloak, boots, and white leggings, Jaina stared back at Sylvanas. Any signs of grief for her friend had fallen from her face, replaced now by rage and, primarily, fear. There was something else there too, but Sylvanas could not place it. Nor did she care enough to do so. She removed the tendril from Jaina's mouth, allowing the mage to take a shaky breath through her mouth before speaking. "You  _dare_ speak of Arthas?" Small spurts of blue electricity crackled from her eyes before burning out a moment later. 

"I dare speak of the man who may have not killed me and violated my mind had you the guts to put an end to his tyranny, yes." The tendril that had been gagging Jaina moved to unbuckle her cloak, allowing it to fall to the ground with her dress. It dipped down with another tendril to pull Jaina's legs about a foot apart, but the mage paid no mind as her boots were pulled off. 

"I did what I could," she practically hissed, not daring to break eye contact with Sylvanas. More enraged than she had been since the near-flooding of Orgrimmar, she cared little for civility and her own safety as she continued to argue. "Which is more than I can say for you concerning your actions at the Broken Shore."

Her boots now off, the tendrils focused on tearing off Jaina's leggings and panties. She was left completely bare and had she been paying attention, she likely would have been embarrassed by the needy wetness growing between her thighs. Instead, she kept her eyes locked on Sylvanas', who started to stalk closer to her again. "My actions at the Broken Shore were dictated by Vol'jin having just been  _stabbed_." She was pressed right against Jaina's body by the end of her sentence, and Jaina could feel the cold plate of her armor pressing against her own bare breasts. "I had no reason to abandon Varian. I could at least respect him, unlike his buffoon of a son."

Jaina looked ready to shoot back another retort, but was stopped by a gasp as she felt one of the tendrils press between her legs. It flicked her clit, making her softly whine as her hips shook. Sylvanas leaned down a bit to press a disarmingly soft kiss to her neck. "Now, Lady Proudmoore, I will give you another chance. Swear your loyalty to your Queen," she purred, running a hand up Jaina's side to her neck and then her face. She cupped her cheek and tugged softly, forcing Jaina to meet her glowing eyes. 

Jaina stared back at her as she weighed her options. She had a lot of pride, but not so much that she wouldn't be able to force herself to lie just to get out of this situation. However, as she found herself practically grinding down against the tendril between her legs, the more primal region of her took over. "Make me," she retorted, a flicker of amusement in her eyes. 

Sylvanas smirked against her neck and bit down softly. Jaina could tell that she knew what she wanted, which made her unwilling to just give it to her. "Why don't you say the magic word?" She teased, brushing the tendril against Jaina's clitoris again. That made the mage abruptly bite her lip to hold back a moan. 

"For the Alliance," she responded after a pause, her eyes glowing a soft blue. Sylvanas scowled and practically shoved the tendril into her. It reached in a few inches, stretching her out a little before curling to press against her G-spot. Jaina shut her eyes, relaxing back against the wall just a little as she allowed Sylvanas to be the only thing keeping her upright with her dark tendrils. "Gods," she murmured, pushing her hips down the best she could against the length inside of her. 

The smirk pressed against Jaina's neck only grew as another tendril darted down to apply soft pressure to her clit. It would have almost been gentle, had it not been for the rough thrusting that the original tendril started. It started fucking Jaina roughly and quickly, leaving the archmage unable to do much more than whimper. 

A gloved hand took hold of Jaina's chin and pulled it up so Sylvanas could have more room to kiss and bite. She licked up her throat as one of her tendrils thrusted particularly roughly, making Jaina cry out in pleasure. "Interesting," Sylvanas murmured, pressing a kiss to Jaina's jawline. "The moment I start fucking you is the moment you finally stop talking. Perhaps I should have done this a while ago."

Jaina tried to think of a response but found her mind too clouded by lust as the tendrils kept a steady pace on her clit and continued to push in and out of her. Her hands, still bound above her head by the shackles and Sylvanas' tendrils, grasped at the air as she tried to grip onto something to ground herself. It didn't help that Sylvanas didn't stop speaking, though Jaina found that she really couldn't be surprised. The banshee loved to hear herself speak.

"There you go," Sylvanas whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to run down Jaina's spine. Hands colder than death reached up to fondle her breasts, fingers pinching her nipples just hard enough to hurt. As Jaina hissed in pain, Sylvanas gripped just a bit harder before letting go altogether and running her hands down Jaina's sides. The Warchief pulled away from Jaina's neck and oddly, Jaina found herself almost missing the presence beside her. Not that Sylvanas could  _ever_ know that. "Now what would the King say about this? Seeing the most powerful archmage in the world turned to putty by my hands." Jaina moaned softly and Sylvanas grinned, giving a lick to her nipple. 

"Not- Gods." Jaina paused, taking a shaky breath as she felt a wave of pleasure wash over her. She hadn't orgasmed yet, but she could tell that it was coming soon. "Not by your  _hands_." She murmured, opening her eyes just enough to shoot a challenging look down to Sylvanas. The elf raised an eyebrow in return and pulled the tendril away from Jaina's clit, causing her to whine. Instead, it was replaced by Sylvanas' fingers, and Jaina found herself getting even closer to finishing. Loath as she was to admit it, Sylvanas was quite skilled with her fingers.

"One last chance," Sylvanas murmured, speeding up her hand the slightest bit as the tendril inside of Jaina continued to fuck her. "Swear your loyalty to your Queen," she commanded, her cold breath trailing back up Jaina's chest and going to the unmarked side of her neck as she spoke. Jaina shook her head as she got desperately close.

"Ah- fuck... Just h-hold on," she pleaded, her hips jerking out. 

"Swear your loyalty to me."

"N-No- oh, Gods, no! Sylvanas!" Sylvanas quickly withdrew her hand and all of her tendrils, taking a stride back as Jaina fell to the ground. She gasped and looked up at Sylvanas, her face flushed a deep red, before shamelessly darting her hands between her legs to rub her own clit.

Sylvanas sighed and allowed one of her tendrils to creep back out, pinning Jaina's hands to the wall above her head yet again. The mage whined, and Sylvanas merely raised an eyebrow in return. "I gave you plenty of opportunities, Lord Admiral. You knew what I wanted from you." 

Jaina shot her a glare that wasn't terribly threatening, given her position on the ground, and Sylvanas merely met her eyes with a look of boredom. "I suppose we're done here, then." She retrieved her knife from the cot and slid it back into its hidden sheath in her boot. "You're more than welcome to finish yourself off when I leave. There's nothing I can do to stop you, short of staying here until you submit, but I do have better things to do with my time than entertain a needy bitch." Anger flashed in Jaina's eyes as she looked like she was about to protest, but Sylvanas kept speaking. "Quite a shame. You and I both know that it won't be nearly as satisfying as me fucking you." Sylvanas took a few strides over to her, looking down at her as she did. She knelt down next to Jaina and softly brushed some silver hair from her face. " _Nothing_ will be as satisfying as me fucking you." She flashed Jaina a wicked grin and stood back up, withdrawing her tendril once again. This time, Jaina's hands fell in her lap, but she made no effort to give herself an orgasm. She merely stared up at Sylvanas, her blue eyes wide and face flushed. 

As if suddenly remembering her stubborn nature, Jaina broke the eye contact, and pulled a strand of her own hair out of her mouth. She frowned and glanced over to Sylvanas, who had made her way to the cell door, before sighing. "...What do you mean?"

"By what, exactly?"

"By-" she huffed a sigh. "By swearing my loyalty to you. What do you want me to do?" 

"You could get on your knees, for starters."

Jaina shot her a glare, already having a retort ready. "Isn't that a bit cliche? Did all of those romance novels that you and your sisters read when you were still alive really get to you that much?" That was all on the tip of her tongue but she bit it back, as well as her pride, as she moved to her knees. No one had to know about this, she reminded herself. Sylvanas could gloat to the Horde as much as she wanted, and perhaps word would get back to the Alliance leadership through their spies. But she would deny that anything happened between them until the day she died, so long as it meant getting the best fuck of her life. 

" _Very_ good," Sylvanas purred as she walked back over to her. She slipped two fingers under Jaina's chin and made her look up at her. She softly stroked her thumb over Jaina's cheek, enjoying the woman's embarrassment as she did so. "I don't suppose it would too much to make you verbally swear your loyalty to your Warchief? To your Queen?" When Jaina shot her a glare, Sylvanas simply shrugged, pulling her hand back. "Very well then. We'll get there," she assured her. "Now, eat me out."

Jaina blushed at the bluntness but didn't object, instead moving her hands slowly up the side of one of Sylvanas' legs to get to her belt. She undid the buckle and cast it aside, impatiently tugging down her leggings and panties at the same time. Much to her surprise, Sylvanas was wet, and enough so that Jaina could clearly see it on her panties. She cast a confused look up to the Warchief, who simply raised an eyebrow in return, as though daring her to say something when she could be doing other things with her mouth. Jaina focused her attention back between Sylvanas' thighs, hesitating for just a moment before spreading her lips with two fingers and wrapping her own lips around Sylvanas' clit. She shut her eyes and sucked softly, feeling the Warchief tense ever so slightly. Taking that as a good sign, she didn't stop, and moved one hand further as the other rested on her inner thigh.

One of Sylvanas' hands reached down to grasp Jaina's hair softly, tugging her head closer to her clit. Jaina sucked just a bit harder in response as her hand reached in to push two fingers into Sylvanas. She opened her eyes and looked up at the Warchief. Though Sylvanas looked fairly impartial to her actions, Jaina could see that her eyes were shut and she was biting down softly on her lower lip. She held back a smirk, not wanting Sylvanas to feel it and leave, and curled her fingers against her G-spot as she started to quickly pump them in and out. Just as she was closing her eyes again to focus on the task at hand, Sylvanas spoke once again. 

"Very good. Keep this up and I will reconsider allowing you to finish." Jaina almost wanted to scoff; to pull away from the leader of the Horde and laugh at the idea of Sylvanas having control over whether or not she came. She didn't, however, knowing that in the end, she wanted Sylvanas to make her come. She wanted Sylvanas to be inside of her, to fuck her over and over until she couldn't remember her own name.

She wanted  _Sylvanas_.

So instead, Jaina sped up her hand, pushing her face more against her clit as she sucked and lapped at it. Sylvanas kept talking and with every filthy word that came from her lips, the wetter Jaina found herself getting. It didn't take much more than a few minutes for Sylvanas to get close, but it felt like an eternity as Jaina waited as patiently as she could for her own turn. Finally, Sylvanas finished, and Jaina continued her movements all the way through her orgasm as the elf continued to simultaneously praise and degrade her. 

Once she was sure that Sylvanas was done, Jaina pulled away, resting back against her feet and looking up at the Warchief. It took a moment for Sylvanas to compose herself but once she did, she looked down at Jaina with the most predatory look the archmage had seen in her life. Before Jaina could say anything about it, Sylvanas seemed to pounce on her; pushing her down against the ground, manhandling her so she was on her knees instead of her back, and pinning her hands back above her head. This time with her own hand.

Jaina turned her head to the side so her cheek was against the cold stone floor instead of her forehead and she felt Sylvanas get in between her legs. She ground back against her, whining softly as she pressed herself against the Warchief's leg. She heard Sylvanas huff out a laugh. 

"Quite the pathetic display from the most powerful mage on Azeroth, don't you think?" Jaina didn't respond, but Sylvanas hardly seemed to mind. "It must have been  _ages_ since someone last showed you your place. I suppose I can do that, then." A hand reached down between Jaina's thighs as Sylvanas leaned down, kissing her shoulder before using one of her tendrils to brush Jaina's hair aside so she could have better access to her neck. She started rubbing Jaina's clit, drawing a whine out of her as she moved at a leisurely pace.

"Sylvanas, f-faster.." Jaina bucked her hips back against the elf's hand desperately.

"That depends. Do you know the magic word now?" Her hand seemed to slow down and Jaina forced herself to hold back a whimper.

"... _Please_ , Sylvanas." Sylvanas grinned, pleased that Jaina not only begged, but had also used her name. She immediately sped up her hand, causing the mage to cry out softly, before sinking three fingers into her inviting heat.

The moan she got from that action made all of her years of misery almost worth it. Jaina grasped at the floor as she jerked her hips back against Sylvanas' hand. Though Sylvanas kept her hand moving at a rather quick pace, she hardly needed to with the way that Jaina was practically fucking herself on her hand. She grinned wickedly and sunk her teeth into Jaina's neck, sucking a rather noticeable bruise into her soft skin. It would be easy enough for Jaina to cover it with her hair, should another Horde leader come to see her, but without her magic, Jaina had no way of simply getting rid of it. She smirked at the thought as she continued to cover the woman's neck in soft red marks and bruises, marking her as her own. Every mark seemed to draw out a noise from the mage, and Sylvanas could tell that she was getting close rather quickly. She kept her lips pressed against Jaina's neck as she continued to fuck her.

"Very good," she murmured as she pressed a soft kiss behind her ear. "For such a slut, you've been incredibly obedient." Jaina whined softly beneath her and Sylvanas bit her neck again. "I can tell you're close. Beg for it, and I may let you finish this time."

Without hesitation, Jaina immediately spoke. "Sylvanas, please, I need to finish," she gasped, her hips jerking back even faster. "Gods, fuck, this feels so good...  _You_ feel so good..." Sylvanas grinned and sped up her fingers. She was met with a rather loud whine as Jaina clenched around her. "Please, Warchief... Sylvanas,  _please_ ," she begged, her back arching as she finally finished. 

Sylvanas pressed one last kiss to her neck before sitting up, keeping her hand moving as she watched Jaina come underdone beneath her. She smirked at the show of the mage squirming, still softly whining her pleas as she came against Sylvanas' hand. Finally, after quite a few seconds, she collapsed back down to the ground, her breathing deep and unsteady. 

Sylvanas pulled her hand back and let go of her hands so she could flip Jaina over onto her back. Jaina didn't do more than simply open her eyes, looking up at Sylvanas with an expression coated in lust. With a smirk, Sylvanas pressed her slick fingers against Jaina's lips, breaking out into a full-blown grin as the woman obliged and opened her mouth. She watched closely as Jaina sucked her fingers clean. 

"How  _good_ ," Sylvanas praised her, her words dripping with condescension. Jaina almost seemed to take offense, but Sylvanas slipped her free hand back between her legs and rubbed her clit softly. A whine came from Jaina's lips, slightly muffled by Sylvanas' fingers, and Sylvanas coaxed her into a second, softer orgasm before she pulled her fingers from Jaina's mouth. She carelessly wiped them on Jaina's breast, making her scoff.

"Of course you just had to spoil a perfectly nice moment by doing that." 

At the mention of the word 'nice', Sylvanas quickly stood up, leaving the mage on the ground under her. "I don't know what part of tonight came off as 'nice' to you, but I assure you, that was not the effect that I was going for." Still, she scooped Jaina up easily in her arms and walked her over to her cot where she unceremoniously dropped her. "Rest now, Lord Admiral. I can assure you that the rest of the Horde will not be as 'nice' as I, especially Talanji."

Jaina hardly found the energy to roll her eyes before she fell asleep.

-

Jaina woke up hours later, still dazed from her encounter with the Warchief. Was it not for the pile of torn clothes still on the ground and a particular ache in the back of her neck, Jaina would have hardly believed that it had happened at all.

The sun was out again, spilling through the bars of the window, and Jaina felt warmer than she had in quite some time while in the cell. She sat up, still naked, and pulled the provided blankets closer to her skin. They felt different though and Jaina looked at them, realizing that Sylvanas had left behind her cloak for Jaina to sleep in. 

Blushing softly, she glanced over to the table and was relieved to see that someone had already brought in her breakfast. It was the same as always; some fresh Zandalari fruit along with a bowl of mashed oats and a glass of water. Today, however, there was a folded piece of paper on the tray, and Jaina curiously made her way over to the table. She picked up the note and immediately knew who it was from, judging solely by the spidery handwriting.

**I'll be back for more.**

**-SW**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we get an F in the chat for Mekkatorque? He died so Jaina could get laid RIP


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that this would be a one-shot but I had an idea for a second chapter, so here we are. Also I'm sorry that this took ages. It was a lot of re-writing and reorganizing certain parts, but I think that the way it is now flows a lot better than it did originally.

Eleven days.

It had been eleven days since the Warchief had... visited Jaina, and she had yet to return to her captive. For the first few days, she had found herself to be relieved. She didn't want to see Sylvanas, didn't want to revisit the memory of being on her knees for the elf and practically begging her to allow her to finish. At the very least, she could pride herself on the fact that she hadn't allowed any important information to slip.

Now, however, Jaina was practically praying to the Light to allow someone -- anyone but the few she'd already seen -- to visit her. She'd been visited by three people since her encounter with the banshee, and none of those visits had been particularly pleasant. First had been Baine, the day after Sylvanas had left. One of her dark rangers had thankfully gathered her clothes and returned them to her, fully mended, not an hour before the Tauren had arrived. The Forsaken as a race were cruel, uncaring beings in Jaina's eyes, but she was incredibly grateful for that one small mercy.

Her visit with Bloodhoof had been the most tolerable one she'd had in her time in Zandalar, though that was not saying much. She had hardly seen Baine since Garrosh's trial, and found herself loathing him for following the Banshee Queen down the dark path she was leading the Horde. He wasn't too taken with her either, as he knew firsthand the pain that losing one's father inflicted. Still, he made a valiant attempt at small talk, and they were able to kill a few minutes speaking of Anduin. It seemed that he missed the boy, given that he had simply followed orders to no longer communicate with him, and was pleased to learn that he was doing well. Jaina dared not give him more information than she assumed Anduin would in a simple letter, fully aware that it was likely one of the banshee's tricks to send in the Horde leader who she was on best terms with.

After he got no further information out of her, aside from her complaints about the sweltering heat Zuldazar attracted, he left. Her cell was silent again for two more days, save for the occasion food brought in by one of Blightcaller's rangers. Talanji, however, came to break that silence, and quite loudly. While Baine was kind-hearted and soft spoken, the newly appointed Queen of the Zandalari cared little for treating her prisoner as an equal while Jaina cared little for being talked down upon. The two quickly devolved into a heated screaming match filled with naught but rage and tears. Talanji, to her credit, lasted almost two hours arguing with Jaina before she stormed out of the cell, and Jaina went the night without food.

And instead of one of the dark rangers, Nathanos had just _had_ to come by yesterday to bring her evening meal to her cell. He clearly hardly cared for that task, though, as he had simply dropped the tray onto the desk. At least half of the food rolled onto the floor, and Jaina had to force herself to not shake in rage. Both of them knew that she would likely eat that food, regardless of where it sat.

The two were silent for a few minutes, both stubborn enough to refuse to break eye contact. As blue eyes met red, Jaina briefly wondered if she could physically overpower the man. Despite being a magic user, she certainly did not lack in arm strength given her deep roots in sailing. She knew how to use her fists when the time came for it. She refrained, however, knowing that even if she was able to take down Nathanos, it would still be near impossible to get out of the prison. Not to mention that Sylvanas likely wouldn't enjoy her little stunt.

Jaina allowed herself to break the silence. "Enjoying the view?" She asked dryly, and got the expected bark of mirthless laughter in response.

"Amusing," came the response, his voice even drier than Jaina's. He kicked the apple that had fallen, rolling it towards the cot on which she sat. Jaina eyed it for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of chucking it at his head, but she knew well enough that physical aggression would simply make her stay here even more unbearable, so she instead settled on a verbal berating.

"Of course it is." She shifted in her spot, relaxing her posture the slightest bit. "It's well known that you only have eyes for your Queen." That seemed to give Nathanos pause, as his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. "My Gods, I bet you're jealous!" Jaina grinned, excited that she was able to be on the offensive side rather than the defensive for the first time in what seemed like years. "You know, naturally, that she and I fucked, and you wish that you could be in my place."

"Enough," Nathanos practically hissed. His impartial look had quickly turned hostile and he glared down at Jaina as he took two long strides towards her. "Though it is not the topic of discussion, I have known of my Queen's... preferences from very early on in our relationship. I-"

"But you keep pining after her anyway! Year after year after year." Jaina stood. Though Nathanos had a few inches on her, she stalked up to him, feeling as though she was towering over him as she stared him down. "I don't think you've yet accepted that it will get you nowhere. She will never see you as more than her champion."

Hot anger flashed in his already warm eyes, and though he took a steady, unneeded breath of air, Nathanos did not allow himself to fall victim to her bait. "You may taunt me all you wish, but that will not help your situation. My Queen demands you surrender any and all information that you have regarding Alliance intel, as well as the powers of the Tidesages, the might of the Kul Tiran navy, and how in the world you managed to destroy the Zandalari ships so easily."

"If she wasn't able to get information from me the last time she was in, you won't get any from me now." Jaina tried to cross her arms, but was stopped by the cuffs keeping her wrists only a few inches apart. She settled instead on lowering them, allowing Nathanos a moment of amusement. Still, she kept her stubborn demeanor. "Tell your queen to ask me, instead of stooping low enough to send her greasiest lackey."

"I assure you, it was not my Queen's idea to-" Nathanos cut himself off before he could delve further into his rage, and instead narrowed his eyes. "Very well. I will inform the Warchief of your noncompliance. She will not be as patient as I." Jaina scoffed as Nathanos turned around and stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut harder than normally.

-

"I heard that you bullied my champion." A steady, icy voice suddenly cut through the silence of the cell and Jaina's back snapped straighter from where she was slouching over the desk as she had been focusing on attempting to use her magic. Sometimes enough willpower could abolish even the heaviest coatings of anti-magic spells, and the Zandalari didn't quite seem like the type to use anything but archaic, primitive magics. The kinds that were ever-so-slightly easier to break through. But she needed full concentration to be able to interrupt any sort of muffling magic, and she knew for certain that she would not focus on that at all, so long as she shared the room with the-

"Banshee." Jaina stood upright and turned to face Sylvanas, unflinching as her sudden movement pushed the already unstable chair to the floor. "Is that the word Blightcaller used?"

"I picked it up, given how much he whined." Sylvanas swung the door shut behind her, not daring to break the eye contact she held with Jaina. She had to hold back a smirk at the look of confusion that briefly flashed over the human's face. "He did mention you saying you miss me." She tilted her head just a bit, raising her eyebrow. "Is that so, Lord Admiral?"

"Of course not," came the answer, all too quick. It seemed like Jaina was aware of that as well, as she cleared her throat before continuing to speak. "Of course not. I was simply wondering when you might grace me with your presence again."

It seemed only the words got to Sylvanas, and not the dripping sarcasm that accompanied them, as the elf's lips pulled up into a smile. "How kind of you. Unfortunately, there was much to be done. Talanji's ceremonies to attend. Naval restorations to be attended to. A corpse to be recovered." Jaina frowned a bit in confusion. That last part seemed almost directed at her, but she could hardly see how. "So do forgive me if I focus more on the tasks that are required of a Warchief more than the needs of a sniveling whore."

Jaina's nostrils flared and she clenched her jaw, trying her hardest to suspend the red-hot flare of anger that coursed through her veins. She forced composure into her voice, though it remained stiff. "I see that we're both beyond name calling," she practically hissed, her jaw remaining tight. "Especially since the both of us know that it will not help you in your endeavors to get the information you want. A valiant attempt, though," she taunted.

Sylvanas regarded her calmly. If Jaina's anger elicited any sort of reaction within her, she refused to show it. "I assure you, any attempts made on my part to gather information will not be so low as to resort to personal insults. Neither of us are thirty-year-old toddlers."

Jaina rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure if that was Sylvanas making fun of her age and the fact that humans grew quicker than elves, or if the woman was genuinely clueless to how the aging process of humans worked. Regardless, the words sounded almost ridiculous coming from the lips of a woman who had not long ago burnt the World Tree. "As engaging as this conversation is, and enlightening to see how little you know of the human aging process,-" Sylvanas' lip curled ever so slightly into a small sneer, answering Jaina's previous curiosity "-I'm afraid that I can't give any information regarding the Alliance's might."

"And if I were to fuck you into submission yet again?" The low growl in Sylvanas' unexpectedly imprudent question made Jaina's face heat up, and if she could have stood any straighter, she would have. The two stared at one another for a few moments before Jaina came to her senses.

"I fail to see how that is meant to be a threat," she challenged, forcing her shoulders to relax. Saying that almost felt like an admission of guilt, but Jaina knew that she had nothing to hide from the banshee. For Tides' sake, she had gone as far to get on her knees and beg for the Warchief to allow her orgasm. Try as she might, Sylvanas couldn't hold that over her head if Jaina already knew how shameful it was.

Tides, how she loathed herself for simply thinking that.

"Perhaps it was not meant to be a threat." Sylvanas took another stride closer to Jaina, though the mage refused to back down.

"What, are you insinuating that you actually enjoyed our time together? That you want to do it again?" Her words came off far less mocking than Jaina had hoped they would be, and she silently cursed herself for sounding as curious as she did.

"Your oral skills were subpar, though admittedly, they did do the job." Jaina scoffed, but Sylvanas continued. "What I enjoyed more, however, was seeing the most powerful member of the Alliance begging to be fucked by her Warchief. By me." Sylvanas could no longer hold back her smirk, but it hardly mattered. The deep red flush on the Lord Admiral's face was all she needed to keep her upper hand. She took another step forward, almost entirely closing the gap between the two of them.

It took a moment for Jaina to respond, a bit taken aback by Sylvanas' brashness. She swallowed and lowered her voice, though they were the only two in the room. "I don't suppose you told anyone aside from Nathanos about our... previous encounter?"

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow and lowered her voice the same. "And not him. Why risk the word getting out and having to deal with Greymane's undoubted fury at what he would see as me taking advantage of you?"

Jaina blanched, feeling her stomach sink to her feet. "So... I told Nathanos of our previous encounter?"

A sharp laugh escaped Sylvanas before she could contain it and she grinned widely. "Naturally. That must be the reason he was so insistent that he be the one to pay you a visit last night."

"You can't be serious." Jaina held back a laugh of her own as she found herself oddly enjoying this moment. Sylvanas seemed to have come to the same conclusion, as she took the smallest of steps backwards and held her head ever so slightly higher.

"Regardless, no one aside from Nathanos has been made aware of our fucking. Assuming, of course, you did not also tell Baine and Talanji. Perhaps you sent a letter to the boy king?"

Jaina rolled her eyes. "None of that."

Sylvanas seemed pleased. "Very good," she said, and once again closed the gap between them. She grasped Jaina's chin between two fingers as she leaned down to pull her into a rough kiss that left the human practically breathless. It took Jaina a moment to kiss back, as her mind raced with thoughts. They hadn't dared kiss the last time Sylvanas paid her a visit, but perhaps the banshee was simply relieved that neither of them wanted anyone else to know about these sessions. Jaina knew she was, and she didn't hold as high a position as Sylvanas. She forced her mind to slow down and simply enjoy the moment; and not a second too late. Sylvanas' hands moved away from her chin just as Jaina kissed back, opting instead to slowly run down the human's sides.

As Sylvanas' clawed gloves traced sharp, intricate patterns against her covered skin, Jaina took it upon herself to break the kiss. She pulled her hands up and lifted them above Sylvanas' head to wrap her arms around her neck. The shackles would prove to be nothing if not difficult, but they also served to keep the banshee close to her, which Jaina admittedly wanted. She tugged her into another rough kiss, immediately sinking her teeth down against Sylvanas' soft bottom lip. She could feel Sylvanas' petty smirk against her own lips and forced herself to pull back once again so she could meet the Warchief's gleaming eyes.

"Is there something funny, Windrunner?" Jaina felt claws dig a bit further into the fabric covering her sides.

"I'm simply amused by the dullness of your teeth, is all." As Jaina was about to question the statement, Sylvanas flashed her a narrow grin, exposing her own sharp canines. Any words she had died on Jaina's lips as she blatantly stared for a second too long. "In my experience, humans do tend to be fond of the sharpness of elvish teeth."

Rather than carry on the conversation any further, Jaina leaned in to kiss her again. Sylvanas seemed to have other plans, though, and instead bowed her head to press sharp kisses against Jaina's neck. The hands that had taken to resting on her hips now scooped Jaina up, and in an instant the mage found herself deposited on the room's desk; Sylvanas' hips between her legs and her head buried in her neck. Kisses quickly turned into bites, just hard enough to make Jaina gasp but not quite hard enough to cause any greater damage than small, red marks that would soon fade.

Sylvanas pressed her hips harder against Jaina's and the mage quickly realized how wet she had gotten. So soon, too, but Jaina was hardly ever in the mood for being patient and now did not seem like the right time to start. She tugged Sylvanas' hood off, noting in amusement how her ears almost bounced back up afterwards, and buried her fingers deep within her hair to keep her close as she pressed her own body closer against the other woman's frigid one.

As though she could sense her impatience, Sylvanas did not move away from Jaina's neck, content with simply continuing her patterns of kissing and biting. Jaina let out a low groan, tugging sharply with her grasp in Sylvanas' hair. "Hurry," she hissed, and felt the sting of a particularly sharp bite just below her ear.

"Patience, Lady Proudmoore." Sylvanas kissed where she had just bitten, and Jaina could feel that self-righteous smirk the woman certainly held. It annoyed her to no end, testing the limits of what remained of her composure even further. Rather than allowing Sylvanas to get any more of an upper hand, Jaina pushed their bodies closer together so she could veer in to slowly lick up as much as she could possibly reach of the elf's left ear.

The effect was instantaneous, as Sylvanas noticeably stiffened and she gasped right in Jaina's ear. The grip on her hips tightened further, to the point where Jaina briefly feared she may bruise. As though simultaneously remembering their pact of secrecy, Sylvanas moved her hands. One traveled up, trailing the tips of her claws lightly against the mage's side before burying themselves in her silver hair, while the other circled over Jaina's thigh to softly rub between her legs.

"Finally," Jaina tried to say, but what came out instead was a soft, almost pathetic moan. Casting aside her pride, Jaina tugged again on Sylvanas' hair as she ground the best she could against the banshee between her legs. Starting to grow impatient herself, Sylvanas swiftly tugged down Jaina's leggings to her knees and pushed aside her panties. She groped at her, the palm of her still-gloved hand pushing roughly against Jaina's clit as her fingers circled her entrance. "Finally," Jaina said, actually managing to get the word out this time. Had she been able to, she would have moved a hand down to keep Sylvanas' touch, but the elf was still occupied with her neck and Jaina found herself enjoying that far too much to try and stop it.

"You forget who has the control here, Proudmoore." Sylvanas bit her earlobe and gently tugged, making Jaina's head tilt to the side. Now facing her, Sylvanas moved in to kiss her once again, rougher than the previous few times. She continued to grind her palm against Jaina's clit, teasing her entrance as she kissed her hard. The kiss was brief, over far too quickly for Jaina's liking, though Sylvanas hardly seemed to care for the needs of the human as she grasped the hair on the base of her head tightly, harshly yanking it back so the mage was forced to look up at her. They met eyes, and Sylvanas expectantly raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I want."

Jaina huffed, if only to let Sylvanas know that she didn't like to go down without a fight. The banshee simply reacted by moving her hand back from Jaina's clit just the slightest bit; hardly enough to be noticeable. "Fine," Jaina huffed, averting her eyes from Sylvanas' gaze. "Please fuck me, my Queen." She rolled her hips forward to accentuate her point, gritting her teeth as Sylvanas' palm brushed pleasurably against her. "The last time you were here was so incredible..."

"You haven't stopped thinking of it, have you?" In reward, Sylvanas reapplied the lost pressure with her palm, plus some. Another moan was pulled from Jaina's lips as she shook her head.

"N-No," she admitted, almost wishing she were lying just to speed up the process. "Tides, no, I can't stop thinking about it. Even when I try to."

"I assume that would be on rare occasion." Though Sylvanas sounded like she wanted to keep that threatening edge to her voice, there was something teasing that hinted in her words and Jaina found that she couldn't help a small smile from gracing her lips.

"Of course," she responded, using one of her fingers to run slowly up the length of Sylvanas' ear. The elf visibly shuddered, her ears stiffening further as she slipped two fingers into Jaina. "Sylvanas..."

Sylvanas curled her fingers, drawing a whine from Jaina. She started nipping at her neck again, her voice staying low as she started speaking once more. "So much better behaved than the last time we met. I'm glad you finally got your act together for me, Proudmoore." Jaina shivered, holding back another whine. "It's good to see that you finally accept me as your queen."

Jaina simply nodded in response, not trusting her voice to do more than simply moan and whine as Sylvanas kept fucking her. The banshee palmed her clit even harder, smirking softly against her neck as she sped up her fingers.

Jaina whined out a soft warning as she felt herself tense up, knowing that her orgasm was not far off. Her hips jerked against Sylvanas' hand against her own will, desperate for release after so long of just having memory of how incredible the elf was. Sylvanas, in her seemingly infinite cruelty, seemed to have different plans as she waited just long enough before pulling her hand back right before Jaina finished. She gave a sharp, desperate cry, but Sylvanas did not relent.

"I want more than your begging," she hissed, ever so softly brushing against Jaina's clit once again as she did, as though reminding the woman what she had lost. "I want information."

Jaina groaned, regretting her decision to trap her own arms around Sylvanas' neck. "I thought we were past that."

"Then you're naive." There was a pause, living for only a few seconds as Sylvanas waited until it seemed that the mage had fully come down from the brink of orgasm. Once Jaina was relaxed enough for her liking, she pushed her fingers back into her and started moving them quickly and roughly once again.

With the cry of surprise and pleasure that Jaina gave, it was hard for her to imagine that the dark ranger guards perpetually stationed on the other side of her door were oblivious to what they were doing. Though Jaina cared little for the opinion of the undead, especially those who so loyally followed Sylvanas, the last thing she needed was more people knowing of the complicated relationship that she held with the banshee.

Two fingers turned into three without Jaina noticing, though she felt a bit of a stretch. She arched her hips the best she could, suddenly wishing that they were anywhere but against the desk. Any thoughts of discomfort were fleeting, though, as Sylvanas started speaking again. "You'e so wet already, Lord Admiral. I have hardly been here twenty minutes, yet I've already reduced you to naught more than a desperate, whining mess. I'm unsure if that's due to my abilities or your neediness." The sound of her voice, low and husky, mixed with the demeaning words would have made Jaina unable to stand had she been upright. She would never tell Sylvanas that, though, knowing that she already had a big enough ego and needed no more reasons to continue to hear herself speak.

"I can feel that you're close, Proudmoore." Damn, how she wished that wasn't true. "This will be a lot easier if you simply relinquish the information you have. Even a little..." Jaina desperately shook her head, preparing herself the best she could for her quickly building release to be denied. The wave of disappointment and desperation that came when she was still took her by shock, if only due to how intense it was.

"Gods, Sylvanas. I thought all you wanted was to see me beg for you." Jaina's eyes flashed blue, a millisecond longer than normal, though neither woman seemed to notice as they held eye contact for a few seconds. Sylvanas, despite the anger that practically radiated off of Jaina, hardly seemed phased.

"And now I want more. I have ambitions, Jaina, is that a problem?" It hit Jaina a moment too late that that was the first time the banshee had actually called her by her first name rather than her last name or title. Perhaps she would have mentioned it, but the banshee cut off her thoughts by once again pushing her fingers in her.

This time she sunk deeper than she had previously, aligning the movement with her teeth. They sunk into Jaina's neck again, though Sylvanas remained cautious of doing more than giving her temporary red marks that had already begun to fade. She brushed her fingers against the mage's g-spot, trying her best to draw out as many noises as she possibly could from the woman. She kept the angle every time she pushed back into Jaina and kept a constant pressure on her clit, ebbing and flowing it with her ever faster thrusts.

Fuck, Jaina wanted to cum so badly. She tried to think of false intel that she could feed Sylvanas, believable enough that the banshee would not question it yet not so urgent that their session would end immediately, but kept coming up blank every time another wave of pleasure crashed over her, interrupting any and all thoughts that had surfaced. As she approached another orgasm, Jaina became more and more desperate, racking her brain for any information that wouldn't give away major Alliance secrets.

"Tides, Sylva- ah!" Jaina's teeth clenched and she sucked in a sharp breath as Sylvanas rammed into her harder.

"Relent," she demanded, her cold breath hitting just below Jaina's ear. The mage shivered, another whine slipping from her just from the single word alone.

"Please, just let-"

"Relent." Her demand was far more clear, and was accentuated with a particularly rough and pleasurable thrust of her fingers against Jaina's g-spot. The mage cried out once more, finally finding the right information and giving in.

"Alliance champions planted bombs under the Zandalari fleet!" The sentence was spat out quickly, so fast that Jaina wasn't fully sure whether Sylvanas would understand what she had said or not. It seemed like she had, however, as she quickly approached her peak and finally, _finally_ spilled over the edge. After so long of being denied, this orgasm lasted a few seconds more than they usually did. Sylvanas kept the speed of her hand steady the entire time, a certain benefit of her muscles not easily growing tired, as Jaina let out a string of curses not suitable for a lady of her station.

"Finally," Sylvanas muttered, though she did not stop her hand. Even after Jaina came back down, Sylvanas simply kept going, though she had reduced her speed the slightest bit. Jaina made a noise, an indescribable mixture of pleasure and confusion that Sylvanas knew she would savor until the end of her days, and she simply responded with "I need more than that."

"G-Gods, I cannot stand you," Jaina growled, tugging sharply on the elf's ear. Sylvanas, in response, only sped up her fingers further to pull Jaina deeper down into her trench of overstimulation. It didn't take long for Jaina to find herself getting close again, though this time Sylvanas did not seem to want to stop. "It's too much, hold on, I can't take it," she begged, unable to do much more than that.

"More," was the demand in response, and Jaina found herself pulled over the edge once more. This time was far more intense and she cried out again, trying desperately to come back down all the way from the wave of pleasure, but it seemed Sylvanas would not let her once again.

"Too much," she choked out, but Sylvanas hardly seemed to care.

" _How_ did they escape magical detection within the city?" She hissed, needing to know what the Zandalari were to work on, should they run into the same situation again. Intruders in the city, escaping magical detection, could bring even more devastation upon Dazar'alor, should their wards not be properly fixed.

"Tides, I can't-" Jaina cut herself off as a tingling sensation flooded the back of her neck and her eyes snapped open. They met Sylvanas' striking red ones, and Jaina immediately knew that the banshee clearly had felt a similar sensation. Suddenly, there was no more weight on top of Jaina, pressing her to the desk. No more fingers buried deep inside of her and no more sturdy body in front of her to keep her bound wrists wrapped around. An undignified squeal escaped her lips, but Sylvanas hardly seemed to notice as her ears pinned back against her head. She glared down to Jaina for the briefest of moments before the cell door was hurriedly unlocked and opened.

"My Queen, Alliance champions have broken down the magic defenses within Dazar'alor. There have been no attacks on the city itself, and the force of the champions is estimated to be five people." Nathanos didn't even bother looking down at Jaina, though he couldn't conceal the scowl etching the hard lines of his face.

Sylvanas hardly seemed to weigh her options before she responded. "It's almost certainly an attempt to retrieve their Lord Admiral. Send troops to hunt them, but keep an eye out. This may be another diversion so they can-"

Click.

Though focusing her attention on nothing but breaking through the anti-magic wards of the shackles had proven to be a challenge, Jaina had been given ample time during her captivity to do nothing but focus, and it had paid off. In an instant, the cuffs decorated the floor and she practically flew to her feet, an aura of violent blue surrounding her. Nathanos and Sylvanas both snapped their heads to look to her and just as Nathanos made a move to draw an arrow, the apple that had still been resting on the floor from the previous night rose. It settled in Jaina's hand and she chucked it at the man, hitting him square in the nose.

Curses flew from Nathanos' mouth as his hands occupied themselves with covering his injured nose. Sylvanas simply stood still, watching as Jaina waved her hand to summon a portal to Stormwind. The portal opened, revealing the grey and blue city within it. Though Jaina had called many places home over her years, she had never been so relieved to see anywhere in her entire life. The city stood proudly in front of her, and she had to completely stop herself from staring at it in marvel as she hastily made her way through while pulling her leggings back up. On the other side, safe in the Mage Tower, she turned back to see Sylvanas had not moved from her position. She still watched Jaina closely, paying no mind to Nathanos as he fumbled with another arrow. The mage met the elf's eyes and narrowed her own slightly, as though daring her to say something or to follow her through to the other side. However, a week and a half without access to any of her magic made Jaina fumble a bit, and the portal collapsed onto itself just after Sylvanas smirked ever so slightly and calmed stated three simple words.

"See you soon."

-

"Your wounds were fully treated by the Horde... And the healers reported that there don't seem to be any signs of any detrimental magic on you." Anduin pulled his hand away from Jaina's forehead. Though he was no medic, he had to make sure for himself that it was truly her there in front of him. It hadn't been even one month without the closest person he had to a family, yet he had felt himself slipping further and further into madness without her comforting presence by his side. "And you're absolutely sure that all you told them was how we broke into Dazar'alor? I promise, I won't be mad if you told them anything else."

Jaina offered him an almost apologetic smile. "Baine did ask me how you were doing, and I told him that you are acting as the perfect heir to your father's throne." Anduin blinked and opened his mouth a little, but she continued. "I'm sure that he misses your correspondences. It was not his idea to cease communication with you, you know."

"It was Sylvanas'," Anduin said softly, not needing Jaina to tell him. He sighed softly, resting his hand now on Jaina's knee from where it was under the covers in the medic's bed. Mundane as it was, the comforter was pure bliss compared to the scraps that the Zandalari trolls pretended were blankets. "I'm... so sorry, Jaina. I wasn't there for the attack, but I should have been. From what you told me, all you needed was just a few more seconds to create a portal. I could have done that for you."

She shook her head. "You knew not of how quickly the Horde responded. Not quick enough to save their King, but quick enough to gravely injure me. None of us could have expected that." She paused a little, remembering who else had been a casualty of the battle. "Anduin, I... I at least knew that Gelbin was struggling to fight back the Horde and their Goblin allies. I could have saved him. I should have saved him. I'm sorry."

"Our mages and priests are working on it, though they may need your help once you're able. That encasing of ice has proven impossible for them to break through."

It took a few seconds for the gears to turn in Jaina's head but once they did, she snapped her head up and stared at Anduin with a look of pure, unbridled shock. "Ice!?" He only nodded slowly in response, an eyebrow raised. "He's... alive?"

"In a coma, but yes."

Jaina shut her eyes and took a deep breath, fighting back a very strong urge to teleport immediately to Grommash Hold and outright murder Sylvanas that very moment. "Very well," she said, after a long moment's pause. "I will see what can be done."

"Did... you think that he was dead?"

"Only because a certain banshee told me so, yes." She scowled, though it faded quickly as Anduin pulled her into a tight hug.

"I've missed you dearly, Auntie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Horde for life so I really hate pretending they're savages, but I have to write in Jaina's perspective IG.
> 
> Follow my new tumblr! jaina-bimoore


End file.
